the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Moonlight Review: Masterfully Capturing the Urban Community
Never has a film seemed so timely yet so timeless like Barry Jenkins' sophomore directorial effort. Intimate in scope but boundless for interpretation, Moonlight captures the reality of masculinity and urban strength with sensitivity and respect. An honest depiction of love and life, the movie draws viewers in with its sense of alienation and intimatcy. The Cast Starting with the ensemble, Jenkins proves exactly how one weaves nine masterful performances together to create the greatest ensemble seen in some time. Every actor portraying Chiron does wonderfully, with Alex Hibbert building the foundation with complexity, Ashton Sanders perfectly encapsulating the complexity of his identity, and Trevante Rhodes in particular fully defining his legacy. Kevin also is portrayed masterfully by his trio of actors, but it's Trevante Rhodes that steals the show. The supporting cast excellently blends together to build a colorful gallery of characters for Chiron to interact with. Mahershala Ali deserves all of the praise he has gained as the charismatic and charming drug dealer Juan, dominating the scene but always allowing Chiron to take center stage. Naomie Harris morphs into the crack-ridden Paula with intensity and emotion, sinking her teeth into the vulnerability and manic insaniy of her. Janelle Monae also stands out as Teresa, who gives the sense of heart and warmness that viewers and Chiron both desperately needed. Finally, Patrick Decile steals the show with his bully Terri. While Trevante Rhodes is definitely best in show, it's hard not to say that Moonlight delivers a perfect ensemble. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Jenkins also does phenomenal work adapting the play written by Tarrel McCraney, with each act giving different but universal tones. Drawing several unique characters for viewers to witness, with Chiron's story intensely fascinating to behold. Each phase of his life brings forth a different issue and complexity to his life, while remaining consistent throughout. THe first phase is the introduction to Chiron's life, when he befriends local drug dealer Juan and deals with the success and downfalls of living with his working but addicted mother. His only friend is Kevin, and he begins to realize things aobut himself he doesn't want to confront. As Chiron's life progresses, he must take on more trials and learn to accept things about his identity. The interactions between every character is unique and organic, with every character having their own flaws, strengths, and complexities. Jenkins creates Miami itself as a character, letting it breathe and swallow this circle of characters into circumstances that are innately human but cinematic in quality. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction Helming this film with intensity and ferocity, Jenkins controls his team with perfection and audacity. Breathtaking cinematography brings characters and city into scope, with James Laxton's skill brilliantly presenting Chiron's story on screen. Edited to perfection by Nat Sanders and Joi McMillon, the duo seam together three parts of Chiron's life expertly. Composed with heart and passion, Jenkins feels in complete control of his film. Perhaps most evident in the quieter moments of Chiron's life, Jenkins lets the film do the talking for it. He captures the reality of urban cities with respect but power, while also giving it a brutally raw feeling to it. Jenkins crafts a singular experience with Moonlight, giving cinema one of the most magical but brutal atomspheres put to scope. Every frame and scene feels intensely thoughtout and necessary, while every scene screams passion and control. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict A magnificent portrait of urban life, Barry Jenkins perfectly delivers a masterpiece of a flim. Emotionally charged and assembled masterfully, every aspect of this film feels like a perfect capsule of love and life. Those that have ever felt lost about what their role and purpose is will feel for this film, while even those that have not will be able to admire what has been crafted here. It's a brilliantly made, exquisitely acted, and masterfully assembled, which makes Moonlight absolutely wonderful to behold. Final Score: 100% Deserved Nominations: *Best Picture *Best Director for Barry Jenkins *Best Actor for Trevante Rhodes *Best Supporting Actor for Mahershala Ali *Best Supporting Actress for Naomie Harris *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Cinematography Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews